


High

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfics [14]
Category: Harry Enfield and Chums (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Sickfic, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Stefan and a sick Ronald relax after work.





	High

A joint sticking out of his mouth, a comfortably high Stefan Van der Haas Gracht wanders into his apartment. He shares this apartment with his partner (and he is very happy to say, his lover), and has done so for five years now. Normally, Stefan and Ronald go to work together (patrolling the streets of Amsterdam in the same police car; occasionally stopping to have sex or take some drugs), but Ronald is sick today, and so stayed at home. And, as he exhales a mouthful of marijuana smoke before taking another drag, Stefan hopes that Ronald is doing okay.

“Ronald, I’m home!” he calls, taking off his shoes and hat. “Where are you?”

He hears a series of hacking coughs, and then the weak voice of Ronald saying, “The bedroom.”

Taking another drag of his joint, Stefan wanders into their bedroom. He starts to think about all the amazing kinky sex he and Ronald have had in this room, but his distracted by Ronald’s appearance. He looks almost as bad as he did this morning, his face sallow and clammy, his blond hair stuck to his head with sweat, and his lips dry and cracked. Ronald coughs again, spitting a mouthful of phlegm into a tissue. He groans, but smiles at Stefan.

“Hi, Stefan. Good day at work?”

“Pretty good, ja,” he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I helped arrest a murderer, went to an orgy and got some weed from a very kind old lady who wanted to repay me for getting some petty criminals off of the streets outside her house and into the Drugs and Sex Rehabilitation Programme.” He takes another drag. “What about you? Feeling any better?”

“I think so. I’m coughing less and I think my fever’s broken.”

“That’s good,” Stefan says. He shuffles closer and puts his arm around Ronald. “Would you like some weed?”

“Normally, I’d love some, but…” Ronald coughs and grimaces. “Not with my cough.”

“Fair enough.” Stefan hesitates for a few seconds, his head buzzing with the effects of the joint. And then he remembers something obvious. “I’ve got just the thing!” he cries, jumping out of bed. “Hang on.” He races back to the hallway and grabs his bag. Retrieving what he wants, Stefan rushes back into the bedroom. He flops down beside Ronald and hands him the small package. “I got you some marijuana brownies!”

Ronald grins and opens the small bag, which contains two large, marijuana-infused brownies – an old favourite of theirs. He kisses Stefan on the cheek and his moustache tickles his face. “Thank you.”

Stefan smiles and kisses his forehead (not wanting to kiss his lips, lest he get sick too). “You’re most welcome.”

And they cuddle up together as Ronald eats his brownies and Stefan smokes his joint, eventually falling asleep with their heads nodding together, groggy and high.


End file.
